Retroviruses are RNA viruses which can replicate and integrate into a host cell's genome through a DNA intermediate. This DNA intermediate, or provirus, may be stably integrated into the host's cellular DNA. Due to their efficiency at integrating into host cells, retroviruses are considered to be one of the most promising vectors for use in human gene therapy. These vectors have a number of properties that lead them to be considered as one of the most promising techniques for genetic therapy of disease. These include: (1) efficient entry of genetic material (the vector genome) into cells; (2) an active efficient process of entry into the target cell nucleus; (3) relatively high levels of gene expression; (4) minimal pathological effects on target cells; and (5) the potential to target to particular cellular subtypes through control of the vector-target cell binding and the tissue-specific control of gene expression. For example, a foreign gene of interest may be incorporated into the retrovirus in place of the normal retroviral RNA. When the retrovirus injects its RNA into a cell, the foreign gene is also introduced into the cell, and may then be integrated into the host's cellular DNA as if it were the retrovirus itself. Expression of this foreign gene within the host results in expression of the foreign protein by the host cell.
Most retroviruses which have been developed for gene therapy are murine retroviruses. Briefly, these retroviruses exist in two forms, as proviruses integrated into a host's cellular DNA, or as free virions. The virion form of the virus contains the structural and enzymatic proteins of the retrovirus (including reverse transcriptase), two RNA copies of the viral genome, and portions of the cell's plasma membrane in which is embedded the viral envelope glycoprotein. The genome is organized into four main regions: the Long Terminal Repeat (LTR), and the qag, pol, and env genes. The LTR may be found at both ends of the proviral genome, is a composite of the 5′ and 3′ ends of the RNA genome, and contains cis-acting elements necessary for the initiation and termination of transcription. The three genes gag, pol, and env are located between the terminal LTRs. The gag and pol genes encode, respectively, internal viral structures and enzymatic proteins. The env gene encodes the envelope glycoprotein which confers infectivity and host range specificity of the virus.
An important consideration in using retroviruses for gene therapy is the availability of “safe” retroviruses. Packaging cell lines have been developed to meet this concern. Briefly, this methodology employs the use of two components, a retroviral vector and a packaging cell. The retroviral vector contains long terminal repeats (LTRs), the foreign DNA to be transferred and a packaging sequence (ψ). This retroviral vector will not reproduce by itself because the genes which encode structural and envelope proteins are not included within the vector. The packaging cell contains genes encoding the gag, pol, and env proteins, but does not contain the packaging signal “ψ”. Thus, a packaging cell can only form empty virion particles by itself. Within this general method, the retroviral vector is introduced into the packaging cell, thereby creating a “producer cell.” This producer cell manufactures virion particles containing only the retroviral vector's (foreign) DNA, and therefore has previously been considered to be a safe retrovirus for therapeutic use.
There are several shortcomings in the current use of this approach. One issue involves the generation of “live virus” (i.e., competent replicating retrovirus) by the producer cell line. Preparations of human therapeutics which are contaminated with retroviruses are not currently considered suitable for use in human therapy. For example, extreme measures are taken to exclude retroviral contamination of monoclonal antibodies for imaging and therapy. Live virus can in conventional producer cells when: (1) The vector genome and the helper genomes recombine with each other; (2) The vector genome or helper genome recombines with homologous cryptic endogenous retroviral elements in the producer cell; or (3) Cryptic endogenous retroviral elements reactivate (e.g., xenotropic retroviruses in mouse cells).
Another issue is the propensity of mouse based producer lines to package endogenous retroviral-vector-like elements (which can contain onc gene sequences) at efficiencies close to that with which they package the desired vector. Such elements, because of their vector-like structure, are transmitted to the target treatment cell at frequencies that parallel its transfer of the desired vector sequence.
A third issue is the ability to make sufficient vector particles at a suitable concentration to: (1) treat a large number of cells (e.g., 108–1010); and (2) manufacture vector particles at a commercially viable cost. Finally, the only producer lines currently used for transfer of genes to human cells are amphotropic producer lines, known for the eponymous murine retroviral envelope gene, which has receptors in most human cells.
In order to construct safer packaging cell lines, researchers have generated additional deletions in the 3′ LTR and portions of the 5′ LTR (see, Miller and Buttimore, Mol. Cell. Biol., 6:2895–2902, 1986). When such cells are used, two recombination events are necessary to form the wild-type genome. Nevertheless, results from several laboratories have indicated that even when several mutations are present, wild-type virus may still be generated (see, Bosselman et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 7:1797–1806, 1987; Danos and Mulligan, Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 81:6460–6464, 1988).
Many of the helper cell lines that have been described to date have been limited to a host cell range of murine, avian, rat and dog cells. while later helper cell lines have been generated using amphotropic retroviral vector systems, which can infect human cells as well as a broad range of other mammalian cells (see, Sorge et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 4:1720–1737, 1984), amphotropic packaging lines developed thus far have retained portions of one or more of the viral LTRs, and, thus, even when multiple mutations are present, have remained capable of generating a replication-competent genome. Amphotropic vector systems with multiple mutations and reduced propensities toward generating infectious virus generally exhibit unsatisfactorily low titres of retroviral particles.
One of the more recent approaches to constructing safer packaging cell lines involves the use of complementary portions of helper virus, divided among two separate plasmids, one containing gag and pol, and the other containing env (see, Markowitz et al., J. Virol. 62:1120–1124; and Markowitz et al., Virology 167: 600–606, 1988. One benefit of this double-plasmid system is that three recombination events are required to generate a replication competent genome. Nonetheless, these double-plasmid vectors have also suffered from the drawback of including portions of the retroviral LTRs, and therefore remain capable of producing infectious virus. Cell lines containing both 3′ and 5′ LTR deletions have been constructed, but have thus far not proven useful since they produce relatively low titers (Daugherty et al., J. Virol. 63:3209–3212, 1989).
The present invention overcomes difficulties of prior packaging cell lines, and further provides other related advantages.